Dance competition
by NEKOxDEI
Summary: There is a ball in Konoha. As well as a competition for individual best female and male dancer. But what iff Naruto is putted in the wrong section, the girl section? and he has to slow with the male winner? //SasuNaru & onesided GaaNaru//YAOI


A SasuNaru fanfic

Tittle : Dance competition

Characters made by Masashi Kishimoto.

Story made by Roelants Kitty.

Warning ;; This is a yaoi story, and about SasuNaru!  
Iff you do'nt like Yaoi or SasuNaru : don't read it!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Somewhere in the sand village.  
Gaara it's boring...Do you know something we can do or so to have fun?-Kankurou asked.  
Tss...You are right, mayby we should organize something.  
Yeah that's great, and something with a other country to!  
Mayby Konoha?  
Well i love to dance so why not an dance competition?  
Said Temari as she had heared everything the boys said from behind the door.  
Mhhh good idea sister.  
Thanks, well i have many good idea's iff you would just listen to them.  
Yeah yeah enough temari, said kankurou.

Gaara went to Konoha to talk with Tsunade about the dance competition idea.  
Wow that's a great idea, finnaly we can put some life again in Konoha.  
It's verry boring over here lately, explained Tsunade.

Yeah we are going to DANCEEEEE naruto shouted, as Tsunade said the news to whole Konoha.  
Sakura was thinking in her mind : Yes i finally can dance then, and then mayby dance with Sasuke?  
*Sakura smirked evil, dreaming about dancing with Sasuke*  
And sasuke stood their normal,not doing anything exept blushing a bitt.  
-Inner Sasuke Yeah i love to dance, let's dance baby.  
But isn't dancing for gay people?  
Nahh not iff you can dance with who you want.  
But offcourse all those fangirls are going to run then behind me to dance with me.  
*Sasuke sighed*  
So sasuke who are you going to dance with?  
-Naruto was now verry close to Sasuke's face when he asked it, completely innocent.  
Sasuke was surprised and jumped off his feet and had fallen on the ground.  
He climbed back up.  
Well i don't know that yet, Sasuke answered while blushing.

Suddenly Gaara,Kankurou and temari came over walking towards team7.  
Well uhm, e to... Naruto can i speak to you alone?  
Uhm...okay Gaara-kun.  
Naruto and Gaara walked over behind trees where they were alone.  
Temari,Kankurou,Sakura and Sasuke looked behind them walking away,  
wondering why Gaara wanted to speak Naruto alone.

"Uhmm, well Naruto i have a question for you"  
"Okay, ask away Gaara-kun"  
"Well uhmm you do know alreaddy that their is going to be a dance competition, aren't you"  
"Yes offcourse beacuse it's summer and dancing is fun"  
"Well uhm... Their is first a competition in wich all girls and all the boys have to dance alone.  
And the winner of the girls gets to dance with the winner of the boys.  
Because they are going to dance the openings dance.  
But besides that you can ask everyone you want.  
And i wonderd iff...iff"  
"Iff? naruto asked"  
"IFF I COULD DANCE A SLOW OR SO WITH YOU-Gaara shouted blushing so hard he was all red"  
"Tehee~ offcourse Gaara-kun"  
*Naruto hugged gaara who became even more red*

Naruto and Gaara walked back to the others.  
So what did you asked Naruto, Gaara? -Sakura asked curious Well Gaara asked iff he could dance one off the many slows with me,  
on the dance competition and festival over 3 days.  
Gaara looked slightly away and blushed.  
Whattt? Sasuke yeld Well i heared Neji,Lee,Kiba,Kakashi and many others wanted to dance with Naruto to.  
inner Sakura - Damnnn for one time i would like to be Naruto!!!! Grrrr.  
inner Sasuke- Noooooo! i want to dance with Naruto, naruto is mineee.  
Kankurou,Gaara,Temari and Sakura explained they where going to home to choose their dance clothes alreaddy...

Sasuke and Naruto standed their now completely alone.  
*sasuke looked at naruto,who was looking at him and blushed alot*  
Is their something wrong Sasuke-kunn?  
*Naruto looked with his bright beautiful aquamarine blue eyes to Sasuke as a puppy*  
*Sasuke turned around with his back to Naruto to hide his nosebleed from him*  
Damn, i'm a Uchiha, i have to be strong! Tough Naruto did looked soo cute at me. -Sasuke tought *Sasuke turned back around completely normal as iff nothing had happened*  
Uhmm well it's nothing Naruto-kun.  
That's good to hear Sasuke-kun!  
*Naruto suddenly hugged Sasuke and Sasuke smiled and laid his arms around Naruto*  
They stood their so for a few seconds.  
Then Naruto broke free from the hug, well i am going to go home also... I have to practice dancing and pick out some clothes because i have to look beautiful, don't i Sasuke-kun?  
well uhm yeah... Sasuke said *And Naruto ran off to his house, leaving Sasuke alone*  
Damn he's soo cute Sasuke tought while he walked to his house alone...

--3 days later-  
Hello everyone Tsunade said.  
Let me say what's the plan for today.  
*all the teames from konoha and the sand looked at her, listening to her speech*  
First off all thank you for comming everybody.  
Tough Orochimaru,Itachi and Kisama you guys hadn't should come.  
Itachi ;; Well i couldn't let a dance party be hold without the true dance master wouldn't i?  
Yess yess master, i agree completely, Kisame said.  
Well and i just wanted to eat all the cute boys here...Just kidding!  
*Orochimaru laughed after he had said that*

Well uhm to go on... Tsunade said slowely First the boy's are going to have their competition, and sorry boys the girls may watch it!  
*All the boys sighed loudly, whill all the girls had fire in their fan-girl-eyes*  
And then the jury Me,Jiraiya and Kakashi and Shizune are going to choose the winner.  
Ohw yeah all the girls can vote to, offcourse are votes are going to count much more.  
And after all that the girls are going to dance, with the boys watching.  
*all the girls suddenly blushed*  
And then we are going to pick the girl winner.  
After that we are going to have a dinner.  
Every team is going to sit at a different table.  
And the teachers are going to sit with their team.  
And the others including the jury will sit at the larger table.  
So what are we going to eat then Tsunade-sama, Chouji shouted.  
*Tsunade sighed*  
Well you will see then what we are going to eat okay?  
Ohw yeah and to go on.  
After the dinner the tabled will be removed by all the teachers.  
And then the winners of the competitions are going to have an opening dance.  
And from then on everybody can dance with who they want for how long the want, fit yourself.  
Ohw yeah i almost forgot.  
For the people who want to get some fresh air during the dance ball.  
The garden is completely remaked and is verry peacfull and beautifull now,  
so you can walk alone or with your beloved or whatever to have some fresh air.  
But please don't to anything dirty or so in the garden!  
*Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who looked as he was busted*  
So over one hour you will be expected here, so change at home and come back so we can hold the competitions.  
And anybody who is to late for their own show on the podium can nott win, let me make that clear!  
So off you go guys, girls!  
Good luck everyone!  
All the boys and girls said together ; Thank you Tsunade-sama.  
And then everybody ran off to their homes to make their self up for the competition and party.

Naruto went home and had a beautiful tuxedo on.  
On the way back to the party, Kiba and Akamaru joined him.  
But then Akamaru jumped on Naruto to give him licks in the face but by throwing Naruto on his back,  
his clothes where ruined.  
Ahhh Akamaru gett off!  
Naruto stand up to see his tuxedo was ruined.  
Ohw sorry naruto! well i can't help you because i only have 1 tuxedo.  
Let us ask it on the party iff anybody had another tuxedo.  
They went to the party, and asked evryone iff they had a tuxedo for him even tot he girls.  
Everybody said sorry and that they hadn't one left.  
But then when Naruto asked Kakashi sensei & Jiraiya Kakashi said he had one.  
Kakashi whispered something in Jiraiya's ear.  
Well that will indeed look good on naruto! Jiraiya said wit a big smile on his face.  
They went off to Kakashi's.  
Kakashi came out of his room holding a veryyyyyy cute dress.  
It was a white shining dress with a beautiful red ribbon on the back.  
It looked as it was a dress right from out a cinderella story.  
Naruto blushed when he saw the dress.  
well it's this or nothing, Kakashi said.  
Well uhm okay then but do you 2 promise you aren't going to laugh me out?  
Okay we promise,said Kakashi and Jiraiya.  
Naruto went in Kakashi's bedroom and closed the door and then changed.  
He looked into the mirror on the wall to himself.  
Actually he looked really good in that dress even extremely gorgeous and cute.  
Naruto went into the room with Kakashi & Jiraiya and blushed,  
Then the 2 turned around to look then astonished at Naruto.  
Kakashi & Jiraiya both got a nose bleed and went off to the badroom in a flash.  
After their nosebleed was done they came back into the room.  
Well to be honnest you look even better,  
then i alreaddy tought it would be in my mind Naruto.  
-said Kakashi smiling and blushing veryyy hard under his mask.  
Kakashi gave Naruto a long cloak to put on.  
And when Naruto had it on you couldn't see he had a dress on,  
it just looked like Naruto whas a little fatter, but that was of the cinderella look-a-like dress.  
Kakashi & Jiraiya & Naruto went back to the party from the behind door.  
When they writed down their name on the paper they gave their clothes to the regular ninja.

The ninja said to Jiraiya & Kakashi : you 2 go to their their is the man part.  
And you go to their, he lead Naruto to the door from the girls without that he knowed.  
when he got into the room full with girls he blushed verry hard.  
Everybody was looking at him.  
Ohh kawaiii.  
You're sooo cute Naruto.  
Grrr you're mine Naruto.  
Can i kiss you Naruto.  
Can i ownnnn your body Naruto.  
-said several girls off all the girls who had a fan-girl-face on now, which where like all the girls.  
Ohw naruto you look so kawaii, said Sakura who came out of nowhere.  
Well uhmm thanks Sakura.  
When Tsunade came to the girls room to say they may go sitting on the chairs for the podium,  
to look at the boys who will do their own mini-dance-shows in 10 minutes,  
She looked at naruto and was surprised.  
Wow naruto you are totally kawaii, i bet that every girl and boy now wants to dance with you!  
Thanks...uhm..i guess Tsunade.  
*All the girl including Naruto went of to the dance-room where now where chairs for the girls to sit*  
*the girls all went sitting, sakura on the first row & naruto on the latest so he could hide himself*  
Hey is this chair free, asked Hinata Ohw it's you Naruto wow you look tottaly kawaii said Hinata blushing verry hard.  
Thanks Hinata-kun.  
Hinata and Naruto talked for a while, as they where good hidden in the back row.  
Naruto did sit their because iff the boys went on the podium,  
and looked around they could only see naruto's face.  
And not yet the dress.

*Kakashi went into the room with all the boys*  
So all the girls are sitting readdy, so are you all readdy?  
Yeah! everybody said.  
So where is Naruto-kun actually? asked Gaara Well uhmm he's somwhere else and you will understand it all later i guess.  
*said kakashi while he blushed alot *all the boys looked surprised at Kakashi because they could see a little bit above his mask that he was blushing*  
All the boys went to the backstage of the podium all in one line.  
Several boys went on the podium one for one, while all the girls screamed offcourse.  
When Sasuke came up the podium, and Naruto saw that he was so good looking in his tuxedo,  
Naruto's hart jumped a little bit.  
*Naruto blushed a little bit as sasuke began now to dance wonderfull*

-a bit later-  
All the guys had now danced, as they now waited in the backstage to hear who had won.  
And the jury where making their own notes for who they did found who should be the winner.  
Tsunade standed up and went on the podium.  
So i will now ask you who you should think who has to win girls.  
and the guy's name i hear the most is selected then by all of you.  
Readdy? tsunade asked Yes! everybody said So....Who off the guys must win the contest girls?  
3 girls shouted gaara, 1 lee, but you couldn't hear them at all.  
because all the rest of the crowd had screamed at their loudest ; Sasukeeee!  
Oki that's clear then who the girls selected i think! said Tsunade as she smiled Tsunade talked with everybody else of the jury.  
While all the girls where waiting curious iff their sasuke had won (besides the 4 girls who picked sombody else, they sad angry in their chair)

As tsunade walked over to the middle of the podium all the girls where waiting,  
as they sat on the tip of their chairs from exitement.

And the winner from the boys is...unanimously chosen...Sasuke!  
All the girls, exept 4 screamed out of joy.  
In the backstage where all the boys congratulating Sasuke for winning.  
They where all jeaulous of Sasuke because the girl who will win will be for sure verry good looking.  
*Kakashi lead all the boys in their room back*  
So that iff the girls came down the hall the guys wouldn't see them *the girls where now in their room & the guys went off to the chairs now*

Sasuke,Gaara,Kankurou,Kiba,Chouji,Shino,Neji,Lee,shikamaru where on the 1th row.  
All the girls danced one for one, under giggling,  
and shouting from the guyys they had to be more cute and so just to tease them.  
iruka standed up to say who the next whas.  
well this is the latest girl of them all and her name is uhm.  
Kakashi are you sure this is right what's writed here on this paper?  
Jup i'm sure. answered Kakashi to Iruka Well uhm okay then.  
The next girl..;uhm actually it's not a girl.. well uhm.... anyway the next one is Naruto!  
All the girls screemed from out of the backstage and all run of to stand next to the chairs.  
Because they alreaddy knew how cute he looked, and deffenitly wanted to see him.

*Naruto came up the podium slightly blushing*  
*All the guys and girls blushed and looked at the oh so kawaii looking naruto*  
*sasuke his heart beated alot faster seeing naruto in such a cute way*  
*while on the jury table kakashi & jiraiya could'nt help themself again,they've got again a nosebleed*  
Then everything went quiet.  
And as with every dancer the personally song was turned on.  
And Naruto began to dance as a ballerina.  
So beautiful... So ellegant.  
The way naruto danced it looked like their could nothing go wrong.  
And they even saw glitter sparks all around naruto,  
from the light that was shined on the shining dress.

When naruto ended his dance, loud applause came from the public.  
This applaus was deffenitly the loudest up till now.  
*sasuke's heart still raced,as did many other boy's and girls their hart*  
Naruto saw to everybody in the public.  
When he saw a blushing Sasuke looking at him his heart jumped a little,  
and he turned blushing his head away to the jury.  
He was waiting for the sign to go to the backstage again.  
But the jury was all still in a shock, in a shock of how cute naruto was,and how well he had danced.  
*huhmm huhmm... Tsunade said to break the silence*  
You can go to the back cute Naruto...uh i mean Naruto. she said quik Naruto went to the backstage hearing what some people yelled.  
"You're mine Naruto"  
"Naruto wanna marry me"  
"You make my heard race like it never did Naruto"  
"So kawaiiii"  
Naruto breath deep in and out in the backstage blushing from all the comments.  
And espescially from the blushing Sasuke that looked at him.  
The jury where making their notes as they each individually alreaddy know who was going to win.  
Tsunade walked over to the middle of the podium.  
so hey girls and boys, to begin who allowed the girls to come here?  
We did it ourself!! the girls shouted I see.  
So uhmm girls i must ask you all to not talk now and also not answer okay?  
okayy. said all the girls but you could here the dissapointment in their voices So boys...who do you guys find that has to win? asked tsunade All the guys answered without even having to think twice ;; Naruto!  
Okay then this is also decided...unanimously...the winner from the girls.  
uhm ah well ...it's Naruto.  
So then we alreaddy know who 2 can open the beginning dance of this bal, which is offcourse a slow.  
*Sasuke blushed verry hard while he heared this*  
*in the backstage naruto heared what Tsunade said,as he tottaly had forgotten that he now blushed hard*

The teachers moved the chairs away and putted tables with glasses and so and chairs in the room.  
While they where doing that all the girls and guys stood outside.  
Itachi taked Naruto in his arm and layed him over his shoulder.  
Hay Itachi, put me down!  
what are you going to do kidnap me?  
Good idea! said Itachi Suddenly itachi recieved a fist hard in his belly.  
Naruto felt backwards into the arms of his saviour who catched him.  
He opened afraid his ayes and looked into the eyes of...lee.  
But instead of that dress a green dress on like me and Gai,  
and become a green beast of Konoha!- Lee said suddenly *Lee was punshed down now by Sasuke*  
Go sell your green gay robes somewhere else.-said sasuke Arigatto sasuke-kun. said Naruto Itachi taked one step to the front trying to catch Naruto again.  
Naruto run behind sasuke and hided himself behind Sasuke while he holded Sasuke scared against him.  
Sasuke blushed a bit, but then remembered his brother.  
hey you! keep you filthy hands of Naruto okay!  
Or i will show you what happens other whise! Grrr.  
itachi ran away screaming like a girl.  
All the other people standed their with an open mouth looking at Itachi,  
who whas still screaming like a girl.

Kakashi ;; everybody attention, you can go in again the food is going to be served over 10 minutes or so.  
Sasuke taked naruto by his hand, and pulled him towars the door.  
When they where at the table saying team 7 Sasuke stopped, and so did Naruto.  
Sasuke let naruto sat down as a gentlemen.  
He saw kakashi and sakura where going to sit next to him.  
He quikly changed the names sakura and sasuke, so nobody saw it.  
Not even Naruto who was looking around to the other people.  
And then Sasuke went sitting down next to Naruto.  
Sakura came also and went sitting.  
So where is kakashi...e to... said naruto and he then looked around for their sensei.  
Kakashi came finally to their table.  
He was the latest of al sensei's to go to the table.  
Sorry everybody! said kakashi as he sat down Sasuke looked secretly all the time at Naruto.  
inner sasuke- ahh after dinner we have to dance.  
ahhh i will finally get to dance with naruto.  
...what iff i let him fall or step on his foot.  
or...or... *the inner sasuke was running in cirkels now,screaming of joy*

Team 7 sat silent at their table just looking around.  
The soup is going to be served- they heared Iruka say.  
Regular ninja's came to serve the soup and did it in the soupbords,  
and then setted a bord infront off everyone.  
Everybody enjoy you're food, they heared Tsunade say.  
Then everyone began to eat.

Sasuke eat his soup while he looked secretly still all the time at Naruto.  
Naruto choked and a little bit soup went out of his mouth.  
And Naruto licked the soup off with his lip.  
Sasuke saw this and was now completely red.  
Is their something wrong Sasuke-kun? sakura asked Uh oh.. it's nothing Sakura.  
They eated farther and Sasuke tought in his mind all the time,  
off how happy naruto looked while he eated.  
And iff naruto smiled he was so kawaiii. sasuke tought

Tsunade had now stand up behind her chair to hold a speech, as everybody was done eating the main course.  
Well we all had eated a delicious meal.  
-inner sasuke ;; Tehee~ Watching naruto oh so kawaii is delicious yeah!  
And we all have to own this to the cooks.  
Be surprised or not ;; iruka and all the other teachers at the ninja academy.  
So give a little applause now then to reward the kooks for the food.  
*everybody gave a little friendly applaus*  
And now we are going to remove the tables and have the opening dance,and hopefully everybody joins the dance then.  
Ohw yeah short after the opening dance their is going to be ice cream for dessert.  
But it's in handy little pot so you can eat it standing.  
and their is going to be drinks.  
And alcohol, but you have to let a spescial pass see all the teachers and +18 year old's got.  
So don't even try to drink alcohol iff you aren't 18 yet.  
Gai ;; Lee pleaseeeee don't drink sak?  
Lee ;; Yeahh yeahhh *looked depressed*

Everybody standed up over at the walls and in a few flashes all the tables where gone.  
Now the spescial lights with all the colores went on.  
Sugoii! said Naruto as he looked admirable at the lights *Sasuke giggles as he saw how cute naruto looked at the lights*  
The dj(Shizune) looked trough her lp's for what the best opening song would be.  
Now Shizune taked a lp out of her collection with a big smile.  
Now lady's and gentlemen the opening dance which is goign to be hold by the winners.  
Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.  
Now their was a spotlight turned on, with in the light Sasuke and Naruto.  
Ohw yeah the openningsdance... Naruto whispered Shizune now putted on the lp with the song My heart will go on- from Celine Dion *Sasuke took a little bow as a gentlemen and took Naruto's hand in his*  
Can i have this dance off you Naruto?  
*Naruto blushed alot*  
Yeah offcourse you can sasuke-chan.  
*Sasuke smiled when Naruto said chan behind his name*  
*sasuke and Naruto went over to the middle of the dancefloor*  
*Sasuke layed his hands on Naruto's back*  
*He now pulled Naruto against his body as they both blushed alot*  
*Naruto layed his arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled warmly at him*  
*sasuke was surprised by the smile because it was the cutest smile naruto had ever gave him*  
*He gave naruto also a warmly smile and they began to dance*  
*they where looking in each others eyes while they danced*  
Their where alot off girls and boys whispering to each other of how cute they where together.  
*Then tsunade and Jiraiya, Kakashi and iruka, Itachi and Kisame joined in*  
Quik the howl dancing floor whas full with dancing couples.  
*Naruto stood on the tops of his toes to whisper something in sasuke's ear*  
Are we now going to have an ice-cream?  
*Sasuke looked now in Naruto's eyes, who had put op some puppy eyes*  
Okay we will do whatever you want Naruto-chan *he smiled at Naruto*  
*Naruto gave Sasuke a little kiss on his cheek*  
Sasuke blushed by this surprise and smiled.  
*Naruto holded Sasuke's hand and pulled him behind himself towards the ice-cream bar*  
So which flavour will it be boys?  
--inner sasuke;; Naruto flavour? H.  
For me chocolate and strawberry, both delicious and sweet. *Naruto smiled*  
--inner sasuke;; But naruto you are delicous and sweet!Can i eat you?  
And for me uhm...the same. said sasuke *They both got their ice-cream's*  
I know somewhere where we can eat it silent, or do you want to stay here? asked Sasuke No, i want just to eat my ice-cream somewhere silent with you, and then i will be fine!  
*Naruto blushed as Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him behind him to the door*  
They where now walking down in the garden towards a bench,  
completely in the back of the garden where nobody was.  
They sat on the bench and eated their ice-creams smiling because off that they where alone with each other.  
They had their ice-cream's up, naruto a little bit faster then sasuke.  
Hmm you have some ice-cream on your chin naruto.  
Naruto tought sasuke was going to whip it off.  
...and therefor he was surprised and blushed as Sasuke licked the ice cream of his chin off.  
Sasuke couldn't hold himself in any longer.  
...He now went trough Naruto's soft hair and pulled him towards himself.  
The uchiha now putted his lips on the sweet,soft,femenin lips of Naruto.  
He kissed naruto as he was blushing again.  
He was afraid naruto was going to pull back.  
...but then naruto kissed sasuke back pulling the uchiha closer to him.  
they both where kissing each other over and over again now verry passioned.  
Then Sasuke opened naruto's tender lips with his tongue and went into his sweet delicious mouth.  
Their tongues where now rubbing against each other passioned.  
Sasuke had now pushed naruto gently against the rail of the bench,  
as he now layed a bit on top of naruto.  
They where still tonguekissing verry passioned and then they softly broke up their kiss.  
A little bit Saliva dripped out of naruto's mouth onto his lips.  
Sasuke licked the saliva off his lips, and placed a litte quik kiss on his soft lips.  
They looked now into each others eyes.  
inner sasuke-Damn what has naruto beautiful eyes.  
Naruto now gave suddenly a little lick on sasuke's lips and gave him a little kiss.  
He now pulled sasuke against his chest.  
Sasuke smiled and layed down his head on naruto's shoulder next to naruto's cute face.  
I haven't show anything or said anything yet or so... naruto began to whisper But i...i-i... i love you sasuke.  
Sasuke looked up into the bright blue aquamarine eyes and answered,  
i love you to naruto, a lot!  
I love you also alot sauske, more then anything in this world or beyond.  
Sasuke smiled and pulled naruto so that they now layed next to each other.  
Naruto now went with his hand trough the hair of Sasuke,  
and pulled his head towards his.  
He kissed sasuke again passioned and replaced his hand on sasuke's back, holding him close.  
Naruto opened sasuke's lips now and began to tonguekiss the boy.  
They lay their rubbing each others tongue's in their tonguekiss passioned now.  
Sasuke had won dominance now and was exploring naruto's sweet mouth.  
Naruto stopped tonguekissing sasuke and gave two little licks on sasuke's lips.  
He gave sasuke another kiss and then layed his head onto sasuke's chest.  
They where both verry happy.  
And they where both wishing.  
...wishing for this moment to last for ever.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x= THE END =x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x= 


End file.
